Crime, Love, and Burgers
by 50Zoned
Summary: When Phoenix and Maya journey to the underground to take on a case, Maya ends up unexpectedly falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

So one day, Pheonix and Maya we're hanging out at office.

"hey nick what you got htere?"

"It's a new case. its pretty intresting. you shuld look atit.:

It was a case for someone names Frisk. they were accussed of killing a living(?) robot named mettaton. the evidence was taht metaton was trying to kill frosk earlier and that Firks had a knife and a frying pan. There were dent marks on mettaton and he also had been stabed.

" wow nick thats so cool! a robot murdrer case! will you acsept it?

:"But its in a place called the underground so i dont know if I will." sed Pheonix. Then he saw how much he would get paid. "Muahahahaha look! I will get pays in GOLD! Ill be rich! AHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH."

author's note: I forgot to say, phoenix is evil

Maya said "but how to we get to the underground?"

Phoenix replied "it says we should go to this place called 'mt Ebot' oh ya, it also says that there are monsters taht dunt liek humins."

Myaa was scarred "Oh nick i dont want to go" "NO! you will be comming weather you ike it or not! ...Or do I have to take away your burger privelages again?"

"Oh no..now i have to go!"

Pheenix and Maya were in the RUENS. a small harmlessd monster showed up.

"Hi my name is froggit." said Froggitt.

"Goodbey." sed Feenix as he kilded to forgit with his spikey hair. it turnd into dust.

"Oh noes! Nik that monster was frendly! why did yu kill it?" Mayo stared crying.

" STFU MAYU IM GARTHERING EVIDNECE. and look! i got GOLD! YUS! IM REICH! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHH."

After that, Evil nick kiled all the monsterds that got in there way, but most of them just hided from him.

They had almoost got tu the criem seen when they got to a place called MTT hotel.

"yo nick lets stop there." "no mayo we got to get to the crime scene so we could investiget." But then maya saw a burger shop. She ran and ran and ran. Pheonix was chased her.

"Moya coem back or i will take ayaym yur borgers for 10000 yeers!"

But maya was faster. and locked the door behind her. When she turned around to order her burgers, she sees the hootest munster in all of the undrground. His name ws Burgerpants. He had gloden brown fur lik a perfctly toaster burgr and looked likea cat.

"Wow your so hot lik a burgr of the gril" said burgerpunts. It was tru love at frist site.

"Oh babby you spackel like a glemburder undra a desco liht." Sed Burmerpints.

"Yuu shinne s briht like a fry in oild." Myay said. They loucked at eachother passonately.

But then Fphenix Busted through the loked door! He was cerrying sum gold abd he wus covred in munstra dest!.

"AHa! i fund yu maya! No mor burgars for you! And now yoa will haev to screb all the tiolets in the uderground!

mayo strated to cri. "no neck I jsut met brurgapant and hes goong to git merried to mee.

Oh ne yu dont maya i will keap you elslavd forevra. You stel own me 1000000000000000000000000000000 $ for all of the bragers you eet evrydye. Add besids its almust time for the caes to statr. He gave an evil gran. "i getta lotuf evidense." ill use my nwe muny to buy the wordl ! amauahahahaha."" oh ne. Mayo creid.

"iheff to go im soray" sed mayo to brurgrpun. I luve yo Bugerpents. mayya cryed out." "Yoo Are hottre then all uf Hutlands Nurgerpans said to Muya"


	2. Chaptar too

Im sarry for da brake guis becus i hed skool so i culdnot upd8 this desu fanfic. injoy!

Chaper to: the cortroum (ddun dun dun suspense)

Juj Asgord sed "Curt is nuw is seshion.

And then Toorrel was liek "but wyy are yuu the jej Asgurd yuu semell i haet yu"

and Asgure was liek "cri" and then he sed "Prosecutter are yu redy"

And Udine sed "OH YA IM REEDY" and she speered the bench befuer supluxing it.

It wuz reely tence. The first witnus was brout in. It was decative Peprus!

Asgored slamed his tee cup "ORDRE IN THE CURT! Witnas, staet yur name and ocupation (you now, becuz they do that all the time in ase atterney gams)

"I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ROYAL DETECTIVE (AND SOON TO BE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD)"

Undime got realy pised "BUT THATS MYJOB!"

Asgore didnt want to heer any moer of this "just get on with your testify thingy."

" WELL, WE HAVE THREE MAIN REASONS WHY THE DEFENDANT MAY HAVE COMMITTED THE CRIME (THOUGH I DON'T REALLY BELIEVE IT…)"

"HOARD IT! " Phonixs yelled. "why dont you beleive it?"

"WELL, THEY JUST SEEM TO BE…UH….TOO NICE..?"

ABJACTIOBN # ! UNdime screemed "butthere a humin so theyre evil so that meens theyre GIILTY!"

"hey nik they dont seem to like hunams much doo they" Maya asced

"dangit. sed pheonics. now i Can't asc out oonion- sanes. it gess they dont like humins."

maya said "wait you liek unionsan?" "Guiet meya or i'll make you scrub the windows of my ofice..FROM THE OOTSIDE AHUSMAHAHHHAH." sed Feonix

"UHH, ANYWAYS, THE VICTIM, METTATON, WAS FOUND WITH DENT MARKINGS. THE DEFENDANT, THE HUMAN, HAD A FRYING PAN WITH THEM WHEN -"

HODE IT! Pheonix yled out. "how do yuu know that the dent warks we're from a freying pan?"

"WE DON'T"

"Shadupg yuu yuor suposed to say stuff that geats the defandint a guilty verdit! said Undine as she through a spear at the witnass stand."

"Continuu, Papirus" Asgor.

"BUT THE DENTS WEREN'T WHAT DEFEATED METTATON. HE WAS STABBED….WITH A KNIFE….WE THINK."

"Add thw humine had a nife tooo! ginly! guilty! guilty!" Undyme was forming at the mooth.

"And whats he finel peece of evidance?" Pheenix asked./

"I'M LOOKING AT MY NOTE, AND IT SAYS THAT….THE DEFENDANT WAS DETAINED BECAUSE THEY'RE A HUMAN."

"Finaly somethig makes sense about this casee." Undine said.

OBJICSHIN! Thats rassist! Phonics yeled.

"And yOu! studid defence atterny! shudup! im trying to get a guilt verdict here!" sed Undyne.

"Eqality fir Humins!" sed Torial from the galery. She wus then shoved out off the gelery.

"ORDAR! I WELL HAVE ORDEER!" Asgore yelled as he slamd his tea cup. " Papyus, you can cotinue."

*AHEM* , YES, YOUR HONOR.. AS I WAS SAYING, I PERSONALLY BELIEVE THE DEFENDANT TO BE NOT GUIL…."

OBSKANKTION! %! Undies yells. "This Is ASE AttrNY your supposd to say the humman in GUIIIIIIILTY!"

Papyruss ingored Undime and continuud.

"So I think that the human…. the human…. is GUILTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"WTF!?" said Pheonix. Then he looked into the gallery. He saw a skeleton with a blue eye mind controling Papirus!

"Yu see, yur honer, even our witness thinkes that the human is gilty!."

"Wait a minute." said Asgore. "I we executed the human, whould that give us a soul?."

"HALD IT! phoenix yelled. The witness is being mind controlled! I demand a fifteen minute recess to get a new witness!"

"eh ok" Asgore said.

Later, Pheonics was talking to Maya in the courtroom lobby.

"Hey nick, how are you going to win the case? Nobody around here seems to liek humans."

Phoenix smiled evily.

"Don't worry maya. I just have to find Mettatun's real killer. If I do that then Friks can go free. And then I will be riech!"

"wow that's really cool nick. then when your rich you can get me burgers."

'NO BURERS FOR YOU MAYO." then he laughed a evil laugh. "im' going to make you pay for your litle inserection earlier."

"what do you meen nick?" said maya.

"Heheheheeeehehhhhe." youll see. Nick was looking scary.

The fifteen minute recess enved. The court reconveened.

"Your honor, I would like to say that with my brillience dectective skills I have found the ture killer of Mettaton. And it is NOT the defendant Frisk!"

'OK then, then who is the killer?" judge Asgore asked. Phoenix smiled, and then let out an evil cackle that sounded like this.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHHHHHHHAHAHAHHHEHHEHEHAHHAHAHAHHEHEHAHHHEAHEHAHEHHAEHEAHHEHAHEHAHEHAHEHHAEHAHEHHHEAHHhhHHHAHHHHEHAAHAHAAGGHHHHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"THE TRUE MERDURER OF METTATON IS…." Pheonix pointed his finger at the gallery.

"NONE OTHOR THAN BURGERPANTSS!1!"

Mayo lasped out loud. "nick y u do this" and then she starts to cry.


End file.
